Pikmin: Planet War
Pikmin: Planet War Pikmin: Planet War is a game created by Bopsis1, released on October Ninth, 2016. Overview Koppai and Hocotate are at war, using PNF-404 as a battleground. Each side has their own Pikmin, Story Areas and Playable Characters. There are three capitans for each side, and can be Co-op played. Weathers are a hazard in effect, and ice is now a new hazard. Pikmin *Koppai: *Red Pikmin (Location: The Garden of Hope) *Yellow Pikmin (Location: The Garden of Hope) *Blue Pikmin (Location: The Garden of Hope) *Cyan Pikmin PPW (Location: Dark Canopy) *Winged Pikmin (Location: The Five-Mountain Ocean) *Orange Pikmin PPW (Location: Stormy Deserts) *Rose Pikmin PPW (Location: The Frozen Death) *Hocotate: *Red Pikmin (Location: The Crash Site) *Yellow Pikmin (Location: The Crash Site) *Blue Pikmin (Location: The Crash Site) *Pink Pikmin (Location: Deep Caves) *Rock Pikmin (Locataion: Windy Valley) *Parasite Pikmin (Location: Infested Jungles) *Fur Pikmin (Location: The Frozen Death) Areas: Koppai The Garden Of Hope Like Pikmin 3, with some small changes. All weathers have normal effects. Click the link to find out more, and the enimies and bosses *The Garden of Hope Dark Canopy A forest with leaves so thick, almost no light gets in. Rain knocks down a few leaves and creates some waterflows, and wind knocks down many leaves, bringing in more light. Drought is not in effect here. Click this link to find out more: *Dark Canopy The Five- Mountain Ocean A very deep ocean that most Pikmin would die very fast if they fell in. There are five very different mountains in the ocean. Rain makes the oceans totally impassable. Drought makes the ocean go shallow, and can possibly make it dissapear altogether. Wind is not in effect. Learn more at this link: *The Five-Mountain Ocean Stormy Desert This is a huge desert with barely any water. Wind makes huge sandstorms only a select few Pikmin will not be hurt/blown away in. Rain is rare, but when it comes, huge puddles are created, and huge plants grow. It's always in drought. Learn more at this link: *Stormy Desert Areas: Hocotate The Crash Site Like Pikmin 1, with a few changes. All weathers are in effect. Learn more at this link: The Crash Site Deep Caves A cave where there is few light sources. Weathers are not in effect. Learn more at this link: Deep Caves The Windy Valley This is an open forest that is currently in the season of Autumn. Wind is almost always in effect, making it hard for small or flying Pikmin to maneuver. Even normal Pikmin have some trouble. Rain acts like normal, and drought is not in effect. Learn more at this link: Windy Valley: PPW Infested Jungles This jungle is full of enimies. When rain comes, new rivers are created. Drought gets rid of most rivers, and and is not in effect. Learn more at this link: Infested Jungle Both Sides The Frozen Death A frozen lake/forest with ice as a major hazard. The ice makes it hard for most Pikmin to move. There are stronger enimies here. Learn more at this link: The Frozen Death Capitans Koppai: *Alph *Brittany *Charlie Hocotate: *Olimar *Louie *President Weathers *Rain: Rain makes puddles in certain areas, and new rivers and pathways. The new rivers created bring new enimies, and in rare cases, bosses. Rain is large, and will kill all Pikmin besides Blue if it hits them. *Wind: Wind creates a strong gust, which will slowly push Pikmin in the direction it is facing. This will kill all Winged Pikmin. Purple and Rock Pikmin are immune to the effects. *Drought Drought gets rid of most water, opening new paths and getting rid of old ones. This will bring out new enimies, and in rare cases, bosses. All weathers bring and get rid of certian enimies.